


Ulahlekile kuYe

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135
Kudos: 1





	Ulahlekile kuYe

I-BRIENNE

"Uthule kangaka kusihlwa." UBrienne welula imilenze yakhe emide, aqaphele ukuthi angafaki amabhuzu akhe eduze komlilo osamamatheka namanje.

"Ngiyaphila." UJaime wethukile, uhleli emuva ezinqeni zakhe futhi ubheke esibhakabhakeni sobusuku esicwengekile ngaphezulu kwabo.

"Ungasho nje." UBrienne walala eceleni kwakhe, efaka iminwe yakhe ngemuva kwekhanda lakhe. "Ukhathazekile ngaye."

"Angiyona." UJaime ahlwithe. "Uzilethele lokhu yena."

"Ithini incwadi?" Ekugcineni uBrienne uvimbele isihloko esingashiwongo phakathi kwabo. Incwadi efakwe uphawu lukadadewabo yafika negwababa izolo ekuseni, kanti uJaime wayengene ethendeni ukuyifunda. Wayengashongo lutho ngakho ngemuva kwalokho, kodwa wayekade ethule futhi enobuhlakani kusukela lapho.

"UCersei ojwayelekile." Kuthuleke uJaime. "Amagama angenalutho nezithembiso zamanga."

Bekungokokuqala uBrienne emzwile ekhuluma igama likadadewabo ezinyangeni. Wayengakaze aqonde ngempela uhlobo lobudlelwano bukaJaime noCersei, ngaphandle kwalokhu ukuthi lwalungena lujule kakhulu kunesibopho esijwayelekile sobhuti. UBrienne wayengekho kangako ekulaleleni inhlebo eziyize, kodwa ngendlela enza ngayo, wayengeke akwazi ukusiza. Wayengabonakali njengomfowethu wakini. Wayebonakala njengomuntu othukile. "Jaime?" Izwi likaBrienne lalithambile, licishe libe nentende.

UJaime waphendukela kuye ngokumamatheka okuncane. "Yebo, wench?" Ngokuphazima kweso wabukeka njengaye uqobo.

Ukhule ngesidlaliso sakhe esimhlukumezayo wamgwaza engalweni, uJaime ehleka yize kubuhlungu.

"Uzoshiya isilonda. Futhi." UJaime wabubula, eshaya ingalo yakhe ngokudlala.

"Hawu, yeka ukukhala njengowesifazane noma ngizophinda ngiyenze." UBrienne wanikina ikhanda. "Ngizama ukukubuza into ebucayi."

"Ngiyadelela imibuzo ebucayi." UJaime wabopha ikhala lakhe elakhiwe kahle.

"Kuyafana, kumele ungitshele. Ngabe amahemuhemu lawo ayiqiniso?" Ekugcineni uBrienne wakhuluma ngesibindi.

"Amahemuhemu anjani?" Kusho uJaime emoyizela.

"Mayelana nawe neNdlovukazi."

Isidididi sokulimala nokukhaphela singene ezicini zakhe ezinhle, kepha wazama ukufihla ngamazwi okubonisa ukungakhathali. "Izinsimbi eziyisikhombisa, hhayi nawe."

UBrienne wezwa izihlathi zakhe zibomvu zibomvu, bezama ukugcina inzwa yakhe. "Jaime, ungomunye wabantu engake ngabiza umngani wami. Uke walwa nami." Izihlathi zakhe zajika zaba bomvu ngokukhanya. "U ... ulala eceleni kwami njalo ebusuku. Akekho engimethembayo ukwedlula wena. Ngemuva kwalesi sikhathi sonke… ngicabanga ukuthi ungikweleta iqiniso."

UJaime ambheke ngqo, ebheka ingxabano yakhe, amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka avale kuyena amenza azizwe enenkani futhi ethukile.

"Kuhle." Uthe ngemuva kwalokho obezwakala sengathi uthule nje. "Ngibuze noma yini, futhi ngizokutshela iqiniso. Kwenzenjani manje? Maduze nje bazombulala. Futhi akekho osazomkhathalela." Wayezama ukuzwakala sengathi akanendaba, kepha wezwa izwi lakhe lishaya kancane emphinjeni wakhe.

UBrienne wamzwela, kodwa akazange amoshe leli thuba. Isihloko sikaCersei sasibonakale sisina kakhulu phakathi kwabo muva nje kunakuqala, futhi wayengaqiniseki ngokuphelele ukuthi kungani. Selokhu bahlangana futhi, kunokuthile obekuguqukile phakathi kwakhe ne-Kingslayer, futhi bekukhula kanzima kuye ukuthi anganaki okujulile, isifiso sokuthula ayesigcine ngaphakathi isikhathi eside kangangokuba sase sijwayele, sibuhlungu, futhi sibuhlungu. Imizwa yakhe ngoJaime yayivele ibonakale ihlekisa futhi inecala elilodwa ukuthi uBrienne angazihlekisa ngasese futhi azikhuze ngokuthi uyisiwula esinje, kepha manje… manje into ibingafani. Okuthile kwakuhlukile kuye. Kungenzeka ukuthi ukubanjwa kukaCersei ngenkani enhliziyweni yakhe akuzange kukhululwe, kepha kwaba buthaka. Kufana nendlovukazi uqobo. Futhi bekungukhetho lukaJaime ukubuyela empilweni yena noBrienne ayekhule kakhulu ekwabelana ngayo.

"Ubuhambile kahle. Kungani ubuya?"

"Ngiphuphe ngawe."

Inkumbulo yakhe ekhuluma lawo mazwi kuye ibingumuntu kaBrienne owayehlala njalo, eyimfihlo ngobusuku abachitha ngabo, ngenkathi yena ebuya nomndeni wakhe, ebuya nodadewabo. Manje uBrienne ekugcineni waba naye eceleni kwakhe, futhi yini eyayiyinto yokuqala ayenzile? Ukhuliswe uCersei.

Ethuke ngaphakathi ngokuzibiza kwakhe ngezinto ezinje, uthathe isinqumo sokuthi kumele aqhubeke manje njengoba eseyilethile lolu daba. "Bantabakhe."

"Kwenzenjani ngabo?" Kubuza uJaime emnyama.

"Konke kungokwakho?"

"Yebo." Izwi likaJaime lalibanda ukwedlula ukuthi uBrienne wake walizwa njengoba eqhubeka. "Akaze angiyeke ngibabambe, noma ngibathande, noma ngibakhombise uthando lobaba, kodwa yebo. Bonke bangabami."

Izici ezicacile zikaBrienne zathambisa kakhulu, futhi uJaime waneliseka ukubona ukuthi kukhona onendaba. Futhi uthole ngenkathi ebeka isandla sakhe engalweni yakhe, akazange ayinake. "Ngiyaxolisa, mngani wami engimthanda kakhulu. Ubaba kufanele abe nezingane zakhe."

"Ngiyavuma." UJaime wanikina ikhanda ngolaka. "Awuqondi. Ngamnikela konke ngenxa yakhe. Ngijoyina i-Kings Guard lapho ngineminyaka engaphezulu kwengane. Ngayibona ngishada nenye indoda, futhi yangitshela ukuthi kungcono kakhulu. Ngachitha impilo yami yonke. ngicashe naye emithunzini, ngiphupha ngaye lapho sihlukene, nginikezela buthule yonke impumelelo egameni lakhe, kuyilapho ngisebenzela lo mlisa owathi izingane zami futhi walala lo wesifazane engimthandayo. Ubelokhu engelutho kimi kusuka lapho usuku esazalwa ngalo. " Wagijimisa isandla ngezinwele zakhe, ekhipha umoya odiniwe. "Ngifisa ukuthi ngikwenze uqonde. Ukuthi kuzwakala kanjani ... ukuqothulwa ngokuphelele ngomunye umuntu. Yonke imicabango, wonke amaphupho, njalo nje ... ukhona."

"Ngiyakuqonda." UBrienne uthe ngaphandle kokucabanga, wazisola ngaso leso sikhathi amazwi akhe. Wayengayisho kanjani into enjalo? Kuthiwani uma azi ukuthi wayekhuluma ngaye?

Kepha uJaime wayebonakala nje ukuthi ulalele, ebheke emlilweni, amalangabi ekhanya emehlweni akhe. "Ngiyafa ukukhathala." Wabheka emuva eBrienne. "Eminye imibuzo?"

"Ithini incwadi?"

UJaime wavula inqindi, incwadi eyayihlikihliwe efihlwe esandleni sakhe sonke leso sikhathi. UBrienne wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe ubeliphethe yini selokhu lafika.

"Zifunde ngokwakho, uma unelukuluku lokufuna ukwazi." Ubeke incwadi ebheke kuye, uBrienne ebamba ibhola lephepha. "Bese ushisa into emile." UJaime wakhwela ezinyaweni zakhe, wanyamalala ngaphakathi kwetende labo.

UBrienne wayifunda le ncwadi ngaphambi kokuyifaka emlilweni, wayibuka, wayibheka ephepheni wayishisa ngaphambi kokuba ihlangane nomlotha. Wahlala lapho wathula isikhashana ngaphambi kokuthi aqothule izinsalela ezinukayo futhi alandele uJaime engena etendeni. Wayesevele elele, noma okungenani enze sengathi, kanti uBrienne lapho alala eceleni kwakhe, akazange asukume. Wavala amehlo, incwadi kaCersei ayiphinde ibuye engqondweni yakhe, ukuphelelwa yithemba kwendlovukazi kuzwisiseka futhi kumzwisa ubuhlungu.

Bobabili uJaime noBrienne balala kamnandi ngalobo busuku, abakaze bakhulume kepha bobabili baxakekile ngamagama afanayo—

Woza ngasikhathi sinye. Ngisize. Ngisize. Ngikudinga manje njengoba angikaze ngikudinge ngaphambili. Ngiyakuthanda. Ngiyakuthanda. Ngiyakuthanda. Woza ngasikhathi sinye.

Futhi ngenkathi ukuba khona kukaJaime elele eceleni kwakhe kwamgcwalisa isifiso sokuthi wayezohlala enamahloni, uBrienne wazama kaninginingi ukuzikhumbuza ukuthi wayengekho, futhi wayengeke futhi, amlangazelele. UJaime wayeqhele ngamamayela ayisigidi kuye manje, elahlekile esikhathini esedlule, alahlekelwe yinkumbulo yakhe—

Balahlekile kuye.


End file.
